


Out of the Woods and Into the Pines.

by CosmicTriangle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bill Cipher Redemption, Bill is a small angry boy, Bill is salty like wo ah, Bill is such a masochist, Characters will be added as I go - Freeform, Dipper is a overprotective boy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, In which Melody and Soos baby Bill because they worry, In which Melody sprays Bill with a spray bottle to get him to behave., Insecurity, M/M, Mabel is Dancing Queen and Dipper is Disco Girl, Murder, Murder is involved, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Warnings May Change, cursing, literally dipper and mabel are just seventeen, maybe will involve mabecifica, this is going to be pretty long so buckle up, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTriangle/pseuds/CosmicTriangle
Summary: It has been 4 years since Weirdmageddon happened, the town of Gravity Falls had finally settled down and everything seems to have gotten back to normal. Dipper and Mabel are ready to start college and start their lives as adults until one morning they get a unexpected call from their friend Soos about a crazy blonde man claiming he is Bill Cipher. Now they have to go back and try to figure this whole situation out. But little do they know that the crazy blonde is more than what he seems.





	1. Wake

     It was a peaceful, rainy night in the small town Gravity Falls Oregon. All was quiet in the small town and in the forest was just as quiet despite the peaceful sounds of rain hitting each leaf on the pine trees or the creatures that are lively active at this hour. All except for the sounds of feet padding the forest floor frantically. Two men were awake at this ungodly hour as active as day itself but just on this evening one was running for his life. Running through the trees he could barely see where he was going and frankly he didn’t know where the hell he was really supposed to go or where to go. All he knew was that he needed to find a way to escape his fate. Sure, he cheated his pursuer and spent the money he owed him. But he sure as hell was going to give the money over eventually. Now he was being hunted down.

     He stopped to catch his breath; leaning against the strong trunk of one of the tall various pine trees. He wanted to stay there and hide for the rest of the night. By god maybe his pursuer had finally given up by now. Although he knew that probably wasn’t the case he took it into consideration for a moment of comfort. That wouldn’t hurt right? He knew he was either going to live, get lost in this endless labyrinth of a forest, get killed by something lurking in these woods or get killed by the man chasing him. He paused. He could hear distant running to his direction.

     “Shit.” He cursed as he started running again not bothering to look back. He didn’t want to. He couldn’t. Afraid to face the man who wanted to kill him. “You know?” An angry voice spoke out in the dark from behind. “You should have given me the money I fucking asked for two days ago!” The voice shouted with venom in their voice in the distance causing his blood to run cold with ease.

     “I actually decided to be fucking generous and wait until the day after for you to bring it! But no! You fucking had to cheat me hm? This is what you wanted! This is what you get!” A gunshot rang from behind him but hell he was lucky that it missed him. Until another gunshot was heard and the man felt a sharp pain in his leg as he stumbled into a clearing in the dense wood falling down on his stomach with a yelp.

     “FUCK!!” He cursed out as he stopped to look at the direction the shots came from and his leg knowing that it was practically useless now. He started crawling forward after taking a moment to adjust to the pain. He winced as he moved his injured leg forward with each time he slowly crawled. The man could see that he was approaching something however and crawled frantically towards it noticing the extended part of the object. Maybe he could use it to help him stand and continue running. Maybe god was really giving him a miracle tonight.

     When he finally got close enough to it he sat up a little bit holding himself up a little with one hand while with the other he grasped the extended part of the object in the ground. He noticed that it was some strange statue just sitting there, moss growing on the sides to what seemed to be a top hat. Showing that it had been there for quite a while. He didn’t question it though after all he did hear a lot about the weird tales and stories of what had been going on in the small town and in the forest. He furrowed his brows trying to grasp the extended hand. hand slipped every so often due to the surface being wet from the rain and finally got a good hard grip on it and slowly started to stand up almost falling over and almost cursing out due to the pressure being applied to his shot leg. Almost there. He almost got full balance. Until he heard the voice of his pursuer behind him.

     “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” A loud gunshot was the one last thing that the man heard before falling over to his side ceasing to breathe. The grip he had on the statue was gone and left in his wake painted on the smooth cracked surface was his blood. The one proof left behind of the man who ceased to live. The woods were quiet afterwards and soon the one individual who stood there taking in with what he had done with satisfaction. He only chuckled at the man he had just killed. “That’s what I thought.” He stared at the body before briefly squinting at the statue which almost seemed as if it was staring back up at him. It was honestly creeping him out. He quickly turned and left afterwards. Not wanting to stick around in case anyone stumbled upon the scene. However, he would have sworn he saw a faint glow emit from the extended hand but dismissed it as his imagination.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

     Pain was what he awoke to. He didn’t expect it when he finally woke up from what felt like a century of darkness staring back at him and silence. He quietly chuckled to himself not opening his eyes just yet as he laid there. He marveled xolotl for finally granting his wish for another life. He heard the familiar sounds of the trees rustling and a strange pitter pattering. He sat up slowly painfully giggling to himself more as he moved his hand to his center to feel the source of this feeling. He tasted rich copper and licked his lips leaving the strange liquid on his lips. Wait...what?

     He stopped dead in his movements as he moved one of his limbs up to feel his new body. He slowly opened each eye; and blinking rapidly to he could adjust his eyesight. His form interestingly had two eyes, as he could tell. He grinned before moving his limbs up and frowning quickly. Squinting at his...hands. Oh hell no. He moved his arms out closing his hands and turning his arms over before feeling his body from his chest to his legs. Running his hands through his hair, touching his ears, and touching his face. His touches growing more and more frantic.

     “No, no, no, no, NO! UGHHHHH!!!!!!!” He yelled out as he touched his face once again pulling at his lips and touching the inside of his mouth. How dare Xolotl keep him in this timeline. How dare they put him in a human body. He felt disgust and anger at the being he had called out to for a second chance. He moved his right leg up before eventually chuckling at the pleasurable feeling of pain through his leg. At least that was one thing he could still feel and enjoy. He moved his hand down the limb however and poked his index finger at the bullet hole pressing it in for a moment before moving his hand away and putting it in his mouth tasting the blood.  
“Xolotl I wanted a new life-- a new fucking life. I didn’t ask to be a human. I didn’t ask to come back into this timeline!” The male shouted out to the darkness in anger. He could feel his blood boiling from his rage growing. He stared at the darkness after shouting his questioning. He expected an answer. A sign or an explanation as to why he was back again. All he was met with however was silence and the sounds of the rustling leaves of the pine trees surrounding him. He hated it.

     He groaned moving a hand up and feeling the wet drops hit his skin before looking up at the bright stars that were displayed in the sky above once the clouds had passed over for a moment. He then remembered that if he was still in the same timeline he could still get a chance to not only see the damned meatsacks who ruined his plans; but he would also have a chance to get revenge and redeem himself. They wouldn’t know what would hit them either! Maybe xolotl wasn’t much of a bastard as he thought he was! He started to laugh again at this his mood returning.

     “Haha~ You really screwed me over Xolotl but I’ll bite. I have some old friends to visit~” With that he leaned forward slowly getting up while being met with the slight sound of popping bones as he grabbed the hand of the small statue he once called a prison. He stumbled just about falling over but caught himself in time chuckling a little at the slight scare. He looked down at the ground blinking unevenly for another moment taking notice of fresh footprints in the mud. Maybe the pines had visited him all this time. Mocking his loss and his position. The thought made his jaw tighten. Before grinning once again and began to follow the trail into the dark wood. He stumbled every so often so he used the pine trees as leverage throughout his walk.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

     Melody and Soos were sitting on the porch holding hands and enjoying the sound of rain hitting the roof of the shack. They had been talking for two hours now since they rarely get to spend time together now during the day because of work. They would occasionally look at the stars whenever the clouds would part to reveal the night sky. Melody squeezed Soos’ hand and smiled at him. Melody was about to speak until they heard footsteps coming from the woods. Melody’s expression changed to that of horror under a few minutes and Soos followed her gaze.

     “Oh--Oh my gosh!” She cried out in horror.

     Ahead, a blonde man had stumbled out of the woods covered in blood. He was walking their way and eventually fell to his hands and knees coughing and getting up slowly once more. Soos and Melody stood up as the male approached. This man for sure needed a hospital. Soos lets go of Melody’s hand and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Melody-- You should get inside-- right now-” She already hurried inside before Soos even finished. After Melody closed the door behind her Soos rushed down the steps of the porch to the man and caught him before he fell over again. “Dude- Dude! Are you-” Before he could even ask the man coughed up blood which ended up getting on his shirt. Soos didn’t need to ask and he could tell how bad the other was hurt. Soos draped the man's arm around his shoulders and dragged him back to the shack sitting him down in the chair Melody had sat in before. “Melody! Call the Ambulance!”

     “Already on it babe!” Melody had just left the shack holding out the phone for Soos. But before he could grab it the blonde snatched the phone out of her hand and attempted to throw it out of sight but it only ended up landing 3 feet away from the three. The blonde let out a distressed groan when he noticed how far it went. “Hey! We’re trying to help you! Why’d you do that?” Melody stepped off the porch to grab the phone. “No! I’m a being of pure energy with no weaknesses! I don’t need help from worthless meatsacks!” The blonde tried to get up from his seat but Soos sat him back down.

     “What?” Melody furrowed her brows in confusion. “Oh~! That’s right! You weren’t here when Weirdmageddon went down! The name’s Bill Cipher~! Nice to meetcha’ real girl~!” He weakly held out his hand for the other to shake. Melody didn’t move but looked over at Soos in more confusion. “Soos-- What is he talking about? Soos?” Soos looked over at Melody then back at the blonde his face pale before he spoke in a shaky tone,

     “Melody-- get him inside.. I-- need to make some calls.” Melody looked at Soos but didn’t question it. She walked over to the blonde just as Soos stepped aside. Before she helped the blonde she handed the phone over to Soos. She draped the blonde's arm over her shoulders and helped him inside leaving Soos alone to make his calls. He started to dial a familiar number down quickly and shakily before putting it to his ear.

     “Hello? Soos?” A male had picked up on the other end in a groggy manner. “Sorry dude for waking you up at this hour but-- I really need to talk to you-” There was silence on the other end and at first Soos thought he fell asleep again but he almost sighed in relief when he heard the other. “Okay- I’m up so- what do you need?”

    “Dipper-- I think you and your sister should come down here and see for yourself. There’s this blonde guy claiming to be Bill Cipher---”

    “Wait- Bill Cipher?”


	2. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda longer than the first chapter. Sorry if its a little wordy. I will be rewording and editing these chapters as I go on. So things might change ovo.

 

     Dipper couldn’t believe what name he had just heard. The one name he didn’t think he was going to hear for the rest of his life. Bill Cipher. He almost dropped the phone right then and there when he heard it. He was already getting sick to his stomach even saying the former dream demons name.  He pressed on trying to dismiss it; hoping that maybe just maybe Soos was wrong. Though deep down he knew it probably wasn’t the case.

    “Soos are you sure he’s not saying another name- or maybe you misheard him-”  Dipper tried to keep his composure trying to keep himself from cursing out loud to where the neighbors would hear him.  There was a pause on the other end before Soos answered to his dismay.

    “No, I’m sure he said Bill Cipher. He said it so confidently. No shame. He even mentioned Weirdmageddon, Dipper. Weirdmageddon. I know it sounds bonkers- but he said his name was Bill Cipher.”  Dippers heart sank. That was the one thing he didn’t want to hear. 

    “Dipper I just think you and Mabel need to come down here to look at the situation yourself. Maybe he is Bill Cipher. Maybe he’s not. The guys pretty banged up anyways- Melody is taking care of him right now. He was coughing up blood.” 

    “Blood? Jesus Christ. Is he okay? Are you calling the hospital?”

    “Melody was going to give me the phone so I could call but the guy just grabbed it and threw it away from us saying he was a being of pure energy with no weaknesses and that he didn’t need any help from us ‘worthless meat sacks.’ “

     Dipper cringed at that last part. Jesus either this guy was Bill Cipher or a guy on dope who’s obsessed with the triangular demon. He thought on it a little. Maybe the guy wasn’t Bill Cipher and that they just needed to check. Just In gravity falls. And out. No need to call Great-Uncle Ford or Grunkle Stan to come down and exorcise a demon out of a guy they barely even knew. Or worse. He wrinkled his nose at the last part. Maybe they were over thinking this.

    “Dipper? You still there dude?”

    “Yeah sorry I spaced out a little. I’ll talk to Mabel about it. But if we’re going to do this. We’ll just check in and then leave if he’s just crazy. Can you check in on the statue to make sure it’s still there?” 

     “Yeah dude. I’ll check on the statue. I have to go though. I have to keep an eye on him and help Melody with him.”  There seemed to be yelling coming in from the shack and an occasional loud hiss every so often. Was that a spray bottle sound? Oh.  Dipper didn’t want to know.

     “Okay Soos. I’ll talk to you later and check in on you okay?”

     “Okay- night Dipper.”

     “Night Soos.”

      After Soos hung up. Dipper stood there putting his phone on the counter and moving his hand through brown curls. God what was Mabel going to think of this? He tapped the solid surface with his fingers biting the inside of his cheek as he thought with furrowed brows. He stopped walking down the dark hallway of his home. Deciding to call it a night and deal with it tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day including the days to come.

  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

      Bill was tired.  Very tired. He hated the feeling so much. Feeling sluggish and slow. He hated a lot of things about being a human as of now. Most of all he hated the fact that this wasn’t a one time thing. No he couldn’t just leave the body at will and abandon it to rot on the earth’s soil and allow the bugs to have at it. No. He had to remain in the body for the rest of its natural life. Of all things. This was the one thing he hated. He was awake and staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours after curling up in the bed to ‘sleep’. Due to the silence. He was the only one awake in the shack. At least that was the one thing he could take time to savor not hearing the questions of Question mark and Real girl for hours on end asking him if he needed anything, if he was in pain or if he needed more blankets. It made him feel less weak.

      Now that he thought of the pity the two were giving him. He hated that the most. Having humans treat him and watch him like a child. He wanted them to leave him be. He could take care of himself. He could handle two bullets. It was nothing new after all. He giggled at the memory of Real Girl pointing out that he was lucky that he didn’t die. But they commented how he smelled like death. He frowned though when he also remembered he was certainly going to bathe after his wounds close up. Or at least clean certain parts of his body so that he doesn’t attract the flies. 

      He giggled again quietly at the thought moving his head back against his pillow before moving his arms up once again quieting down as he looked at his slender fingers. He moved his fingers touching his thumbs with each and eventually making shapes out of his hands as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.  He pulled at the fingers making them grossly pop every so often. Which reminded him of breaking bones. Bill grinned again. Might as well explore this human body a little bit.

**  
**  


      Bill moved his hands down again touching his hair which felt dirty matted almost. He pulled at the wavy parts jumping at the sudden jolt of desirable pain. He pinched the locks and started messing with his hair. Taking straying grass and mud out of it and watching the mud crumble away from his fingers. He stopped moving his hands down his face and to his sides. Before slowly propping himself up puffing his cheeks a little as he moved his pillow up against the wall and slowly laid his back against it.  Bill eyed the darkness surrounding him as he looked around to gather where he was in the shack. He looked to his left looking for a light source and noticed a lantern. Grabbing it and turning it on for some light. He let out a soft hiss at the sudden brightness in the room and blinked to adjust. 

**  
**  


     “Yeesh, they trying to keep the boogeyman out of the house or something? That’s too fucking bright.” Bill snorted talking to himself quietly as he looked around. He almost laughed out loud when he realized where he was sleeping. The twin bedroom. Pinetree and Shooting star had slept here while they stayed in gravity falls. Hilarious. Now not only was he a weak human being but he was sleeping in one of the beds the twins slept in. Now he was hating this time even more than the start. He even almost wheezed when he realized he was sleeping not in Shooting Stars bed. But in Pinetrees.

**  
**  


      Oh boy would Pinetree get a kick out of this. 

**  
**  


      Bill wanted to get up and look around again. Maybe even trash the room if he could. But he knew if he got up. Question Mark and Real girl would just rush up and ruin everything he managed to do. Lay him down and tell him to sleep again. Bill cringed at the thought again. Fucking humans and their annoying excuses to help. He was fine. He was going to be fine before anyways. He didn’t care if he was bleeding. He would have been fine. Bill even wanted to scare the daylights out of the pines with his ‘battle scars’. Show them what it looks like when you pull a bullet from your chest. Maybe even let them listen for a heartbeat if he wanted to. Bill wanted to see the pines' face to face again. Shock them with his unexpected return. Oh how unprepared they are. Bill would even finally get to thank Fez for that good punch in the eye. 

      He stopped though; thinking for a moment. Where were they? Bill realized it wasn’t originally Fez and Sixer sitting on the porch as he hoped would be. Or Pine tree and Shooting Star. It was Question Mark and Real Girl. They even bothered to nurse him. Which Bill still disliked. He didn’t see the pines. He didn’t hear Sixer ask him why he returned or what he wanted from across the room or even have a gun pointed at his head by either of them. No. It was just Question Mark and Real Girl. Judging by the things placed throughout the shack and belongings about. They were here for a while. Permanently even. 

 

****      “Oh~ Did Fez give finally give up his business?” Bill muttered to himself with a light chuckle. Curious oh how curious was he. He knew Stanley valued his business as Mr. Mystery. More like his greed. He was surprised at the possibility though. Or maybe the old man died. That was another possibility. After all he didn’t know what was going on during his absence. He was just stuck in a void. Which was all he could see. He didn’t know if the pines died, well frankly Sixer and Fez, if they came back and trashed his stone form. He didn’t know if they left.  Did they finally leave? Are the twins even coming back? Did they bother? Or did they forget. 

     Bill knew that what he did was something no one in this town would forget. Something like him taking over the world and turning each of the townsfolk into stone was something anyone couldn’t even sleep afterwards. Like Tad Strange. He was well sure that the man probably hightailed out of town when he had the chance. “Fucking Normies.” He grinned again. He knew it would be easy to slip under the rug. Boy though it would be hard. He got up slowly muttering 'fuck it' to the idea of the two running in to baby him again. He wanted to get an even closer look of the twins’ bedroom despite what view he had before. Being Omniscient has its perks. He had to admit.

     Bill stood up holding the edge of the bed and stood straight trying to keep his posture. And well stand properly without almost falling to his face, he needed to work on that part. He stopped grinning when he started getting wobbly. Oh shit oohhh shit. He leaned over and gripped the side of the bed. 

     “How the living hell am I- Wait. This is the easiest shit humans could ever do in their lives. As an infant frankly. I will not let this human body drag me down!” He whisper shouted in pride as he let go standing up straight. He tried to take a step forward before well. Falling flat on his face.  

      “Fuck.” His voice muffled against the wooden floor. He sat up listening for rushing footsteps.  Bill glared at the door for a moment. Boy was he ready to just give them a hard time again. That broom did hurt though. 

      Bill didn’t hear any footsteps. Yeesh they must be good sleepers. Humans. Bill rolled his eyes snorting before rolling to the side sitting up slowly and grabbing the edge of the bed behind him to stand up again.  

      Time to get this walking thing all figured out. 

      Bill stood up and slowly took a step forward looking down at his feet. He waved his arms when he started losing balance. 

     “Oh sh-” Bill fell again. 

      He huffed sitting there and pouted like a child. This was hard. Utterly hard. Not as hard as possessing. Not like last time. Maybe wobbly every so time. He had no patience at the moment.  Bill rolled over and scooted back to the bed and stood up to try again.

      This time he tried being slower. Bill almost screeched in joy when he didn’t wobble around. At least this time he was getting better. One step to getting used to being in a human body for only xolotl knows how long. 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

      By morning Dipper felt more relaxed than overnight. He had a lot to think about. Though he barely got any sleep thanks to the anxiety of Bill’s possible return. Dipper didn’t even want to believe it still but he had to for everyone’s sake. He wondered if Soos and Melody were okay so he decided to text Soos later on to check in. Now all he had to do was tell Mabel about this. Dipper sat down at the table eating at his toast as he turned on his phone and got on the text app. He scrolled to a familiar name. Disco Queen.

     Dipper: _Hey Mabes so I was wondering if we could talk today? I don’t care when or where._ _But if you’re busy we can talk later-_

      Disco Queen  ♛ :  _ No, I’m fine. I’m just window shopping. What’s up, bro bro? _

 

      Dipper: _ Oh- Okay well- _

_                  Uh- _

_                 Soos called last night- _

     Disco Queen  ♛ :  _ Really??? I can’t believe I missed that!! _

_                            What’d he say? _

      Dipper:  _ He sounded really shaken up- _

      Disco Queen  ♛ :  _ Oh. Did he say what was wrong? _

 

      Dipper:  _ He said this guy came up all bloodied up- like coughing up blood. _

      Disco Queen  ♛ :  _ Oh, geez!! I hope the guys okay!! _

      Dipper:  _ That wasn’t just the reason- _

      Disco Queen  ♛ :  _ Then, why’s this guy so important?? _

      Dipper took in a deep breath. Here it goes. He  was prepared for more like a tidal wave of messages and questions from his sister.  

      Dipper:  _ Well-- He claims he is Bill Cipher. _

      Disco Queen  ♛ :  _ …. _

      Dipper:  _ Mabel? You okay? _

      Disco Queen  ♛:  _ WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL??????? _

_                              Are we sure it isn’t some teen pranking us??????? _

 

      Dipper: _ I’m not sure actually-- _

_                 He knows about Weirdmageddon. _

      Disco Queen ♛:   _ Wasn’t Bill a freakin’ TRIANGLE _

_                               Why would he be a human now?? _

      Dipper:  _ I don’t know?? _

      Disco Queen ♛:  _ HOW would he even be alive????? _

_                              We killed him right???? _

      Dipper:  _ Soos wants us to come up and check in on this-- _

_                  I think he’s dead- _

_                 At least I thought- _

      Disco Queen ♛:  _ I don’t know about all this, Dip. _

_                              It’s pretty sketchy. _

      Dipper:  _ Yeah- I know how it sounds. _

_`_                 _Soos says he’s going to check the statue today. So we’ll know._

      Disco Queen ♛:  _ We should wait until he gets back to us about the statue. If it’s still there, then we should go check up on it. But, we should ask the Stans to come with us. _

      Dipper:  _ Yeah- I can try contacting them after Soos gets back to us about the statue.   I don’t want to go all red alert and call the Stans over and then the police gets involved.  _

      Dipper:  _ That guy sounded weird though- Soos says he even denied a hospital when he asked. I could even hear hissing and the sounds of a spray bottle going on in the background of the call. I think it was Melody trying to get him under control.  _

      Disco Queen ♛:  _ Poor Melody!! I might go anyway just to hang out with her!! _

     Dipper didn’t really think about that. Originally he was thinking about maybe just a one trip. Go in and check in on Soos and Melody. Maybe even get this whole situation figured out and then leave. He bit the inside of his cheek as he thought a little more. Maybe visiting Gravity Falls again wasn’t so bad. Plus it might even be less-- intense like the last summer when they were 12. One visit wouldn’t hurt right? 

      Dipper:  _ Visiting sounds good too- I mean it has been a while after all- _

_                  Plus college is coming up so maybe a last visit wouldn’t hurt? _

      Disco Queen ♛:  _ My classes start in a few weeks and I do make all my money on Etsy, so I think I’m good to go. What about you? _

      Dipper:  _ I’m good too. I have two weeks until classes start anyways. _

      Disco Queen ♛:  _ I guess this is day one in a new adventure. _

      Dipper:  _ I guess so. _

      Disco Queen ♛:  _ I’ll talk to you later, bro bro. Love ya! _

      Dipper:  _ Love you too Mabes. _

      Dipper exited off the text app and puts his phone down as he finished reading the last text. He moved his empty plate aside as he opened up Google on his phone. He was going to have to wait until Soos got back to him about the statue. By then Mabel and him will have to talk about it on their way over to Gravity Falls. This was going to be a long trip. Before Dipper got up to start his day he started looking up bus tickets from Piedmont to Gravity Falls.  

 


	3. ~ Womp Smol Announcement ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little point to throw out here.

           So, it's now 2017 and I originally had chapter three like at least started and all but procrastination and writers block has hit me for the moment. So I'm thinking now what I'm gonna do is edit the first two chapters, since I posted without editing. Write chapter three and another chapter or two to get caught up and not procrastinate or anything. Since I realize now I might slowly update this than originally what I had thought. But  I'm not really much of a writer and Parties, Formal Meetings and Pinetrees is not only the first thing I'm writing but the first thing I'm ever collaborating on with a very good friend of mine ;w; and this one is my first solo fan fiction as a whole. I didn't really know what to expect when I posted this and in honesty I thought my writing is pretty bad but now I'm more confident in that. But anyways, thank you for the positive comments and sorry for keeping the wait on a little more. I'll try to get the chapter done as soon as possible. If I don't it might be because I want to like at least focus on Parties, Formal Meetings and Pinetrees a bit more since I don't want to go on writers block for that :B. OH and speaking of Parties, Formal Meetings and Pinetrees that will be updated soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is- something I've been wanting to type up for the LONGEST time. I didn't really have no courage to start on it but now I finally decided to get this going! So it's going to be really long I'm not sure how long just yet but sorry if its a bit wordy since writing fan fiction is still kind of new for me. :) I'll be trying to get the next chapter posted soon these chapters will progressively get longer and longer as I go along. 
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this and if you do please leave kudos and leave comment~!


End file.
